O Brilho da Lua
by tamymartinsc
Summary: 1 fic! Alguns anos depois de A Carta Selada. Sakura volta de sua viagem a China totalmente mudada e ninguém sabe o que aconteceu com ela. Alguns anos depois, Shao e Sak já estão na faculdade, algo está para acontecer.Mas Sak sabe muito mais do que parece


Ela olhou mais uma vez para o céu

Ela olhou mais uma vez para o céu. A lua exibia um brilho estranho, um brilho opaco como o de seus olhos, estranho como o de todas as noites desde que voltara. Já haviam se passado pouco mais de um ano que mais lhe pareciam ser séculos.

Era irreversível, sabia e isso lhe doía a alma e o coração, fizera sua escolha e agora não podia voltar atrás.

Desceu devagar o telhado e entrou pela janela que dava para seu quarto.

"De novo no telhado?"

"Ahhh! Kero! Assim você me mata de susto!"

"Sakura não mude de assunto. Estava lá no telhado chorando por aquele moleque de novo, não?"

Uma lágrima escorreu por seus olhos fazendo com que se virasse para evitar que seu guardião visse - "Não quero falar sobre isso. Não agora". – deitando-se

"Sakura..." – Era sempre a mesma coisa desde que voltara e ninguém sabia porque.Algo acontecera em Hong Kong, disso tinha certeza.

/

(ao mesmo tempo em Hong Kong)

Ele sabia que naquele momento ela podia estar olhando para a mesma lua que ele e isso ao mesmo tempo em que o reconfortavam, fazia-lhe brotar uma angústia no peito.

Não conseguia viver sem ela, não conseguia, era verdade, mal suportou esse ano sem ela.

Sua vontade era pegar o primeiro vôo direto para o Japão,'apenas' seu orgulho o impedia, estava ferido, por tudo o que havia acontecido.

Mas o que exatamente aconteceu, era o que não conseguia entender. De um dia para o outro tudo havia mudado, num piscar de olhos a havia perdido.

"Xiao Liang! Xiao Liang! Acorda!"

"O que quer Meiling?"

"Ai! Não seja grosso Xiao Liang! Tenho uma surpresa pra você!" – disse Meiling toda entusiasmada a garota apesar de já ter 18 anos continuava usando seus cabelos ainda mais compridos em 'coques'.

"Quantas vezes vou ter que te pedir que pare de me chamar assim? Sabe que prefiro que me chame de Shaoran! E que surpresa é essa?"

"Adivinha só!? Os anciões nos mandaram concluir nossos estudos na Universidade de Tokyo no Japão! – dando pulinhos

"O QUE !?Você está brincando não é? E além disso porque os anciões querem nos mandar pra lá, hein?

"Hum...Não me falaram nada, deixa de ser desconfiado Shaoran, você só deve estar preocupado com o fato de poder reencontrar a Sakura." – falou normalmente e só depois percebendo o peso de suas palavras – "Olha Shaoran, não fui o que eu quis dizer...me desculpe"

"Não, no fundo você está certa, mas não é só isso. É muito estranho que o clã resolva nos mandar pra lá assim tão de repente, deve estar acontecendo alguma coisa, e é isso que me preocupa."

"Tudo bem, depois a gente dá um jeito de descobrir o porquê de estarmos sendo mandados pra lá, mas agora vai arrumas suas malas porque partiremos amanhã pela manhã para arrumarmos o apartamento que Tia Yelan comprou pra gente que as aulas começam semana que vem" – já saindo do quarto de seu primo

"Ai meu Deus...A Meilin passa que nem um furacão..." – Voltou-se para a janela haviam nuvens encobrindo a lua. Porque será que ele tinha a impressão que seus únicos problemas não seriam apenas a possibilidade de se reencontrar com Sakura?

/

(6 dias depois.Tokyo. Japão.)

"Atende Sakura!Vamos!Abra a porta!"

"Aiai...Já vai!" – abriu a porta e deu de cara com uma garota de longos cabelos pretos acinzentados e olhos violetas – "Tomoyo!?hã...entra..." – surpresa

"Não faça essa cara, pois eu é que deveria estar!" – entrando no apartamento – "Fico fora por simples dois meses e você faz isso?!"

"Ei! Calma aí não ficou tão ruim assim, ficou?" – exaltando-se

"Sabe que não é essa a questão! Estamos muito preocupados com você e ..."

"Pera lá, eu só pintei o cabelo de preto. Mas mudando de assunto, o que faz aqui? Digo cê não ia voltar só daqui a duas semanas?" – recostando-se na bancada da cozinha.

"É...mas fiquei preocupada" – sentando-se no sofá – "Também não queria perder os primeiros dias de aula e aproveitei para dar uma ajeitada no apartamento...peraí, as aulas não começam hoje?"

"Não, começam amanhã."

"Você tem certeza de que quer continuar aqui no alojamento, digo, tem certeza de que não quer vir morar comigo no apartamento da mamãe?"

"Não, olha Tomoyo, eu to bem aqui, você já cuida o bastante de mim sem estarmos morando sobre o mesmo teto."

"Trouxe um docinho pro Kero. Ele ainda está dormindo?"

"Bom, se ele estivesse aqui, concerteza ainda estaria dormindo" – vendo a cara confusa de sua melhor amiga explicou – "Eu deixei-o em casa, não achei conveniente trazê-lo de novo para faculdade, ano passado tive já tive problemas o suficiente tentando mantê-lo escondido, além disso, aqui não tem vídeo game, né?" – rindo um pouco

"Hum...está bem...quer dar uma volta? Para conversarmos?"

Sakura já sabia aonde essa conversa ia dar, aonde sempre dava, em Shaoran, Hong Kong e em tudo o que aconteceu – "Olha Tomoyo, não vai dar, me desculpe mas preciso terminar de organizar as coisas por aqui."

"Okkay, sem problemas" – levantando-se do sofá e indo até a porta – "Nos vemos amanhã no intervalo. Até mais."

"Até..." – viu-a sair e se dirigiu até o banheiro, precisava de um banho para suportar esse dia, esse e o resto dos outros em que estaria sozinha.

_/_

_FLASHBAC__K ON_

_O primeiro vôo matinal para o Japão estava cheio, naquele dia todos pareciam felizes, mas por quê?_

_Por que estavam felizes?_

"_Adeus Shaoran"_

_O avião levantou vôo._

_Por que estavam tão felizes?_

_Uma lágrima escorreu pelos olhos verdes que olhavam pela janela do avião._

_Por quê? Se a vida não tinha mais sentido?_

_FLASHBAC__K OFF_

_/_

PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIIIIIIIIII

Ela acorda e bate no despertador – "Hunf. Preciso mudar esse despertador. – "levantou-se foi ao banheiro fez sua higiene, tomou banho e depois enrolada na toalha foi até seu armário, pegou uma calça jeans e uma blusa de manga comprida preta, vestiu-se, calçou o all star preto.Foi até o banheiro, passou de leve o lápis preto nos olhos e um gloss transparente, prendeu seus longos cabelos molhados e agora negros num rabo de cavalo, pegou seu material q saiu sem ao menos tomar café.

Estava um pouco nervosa, há muito tempo não 'sonhava' com aquele momento, sentiu que algo estava por vir, não era um bom pressentimento e isso a preocupava.

Balançou a cabeça. Tinha que parar de pensar naquelas bobagens. Hoje começaria seu 3° período de arqueologia e apesar de ser boa aluna o 3° período não podia ser definido com fácil.

"Sakura!"

A garota virou-se para trás e vendo aqueles olhos azuis tão conhecidos correndo em sua direção sorriu – "Como vai Gori-san?"

O rapaz parou ofegante à sua frente – "Bem e você?"

"Tô como sempre, cê sabe né? Continuamos na mesma turma?"

"Uhum. E então, aceita acompanhar seu melhor amigo até a sala bela dama?" – estendendo-lhe a mão com um ar galante e ao mesmo tempo zombeteiro.

"Darei-te a honra cavalheiro" – rindo, aceitou-lhe a mão e seguiram juntos conversando.

/

"Alguém já te disse que você mais parece uma criança?" – disse o rapaz irritado

"Uhum, você. E porque tanto mal-humor Shaoran?" – animada.

"Por que!? De uma hora pra outra somos mandados para o Japão sem nenhum motivo aparente e você ainda me pergunta porque estou assim? Algo aconteceu ou esta para acontecer o conselho dos anciões sabe, nos envolveram nisso, mas permanecemos alheios!

"Tá, ta bom. Agora calma estressadinho, não queremos ...fa...zer...es...candalo...no... campus." – lendo o mapa – "Achei! É naquele prédio ali ó. – apontando para um prédio azulado – Vamos! Corra não queremos nos atrasar no primeiro dia de aula!" – correndo em direção ao prédio.

Shaoran apressou o passo – "Meilin, pare de correr, assim você vai cab..." – tarde de mais, viu de longe o encontrão que ela deu num casal de namorados.

/

Sakura estava se sentindo bem, era incrível como conseguia ficar a vontade com ele, sentia-se mais a vontade em conversar com Gori-san até do que com Tomoyo. Sentia-se bem apenas pelos poucos minutos que estavam conversando.

"E aí? Mas o que fez nas férias?"

"Voltei para Tomoeda, fui visitar meu pai e meu irmão, mas ambos estavam bem atarefados; papais estava se preparando para uma viajem á trabalho e Toya estava todo enrolado com aquele negócio de abrir um consultório com o Yukito, amigo dele. E você?"

"Ahhh... – pondo a outra mão no pescoço w alisando-o – Fiquei por aqui mesmo... haha...sabe como é, para fugir dos conflitos familiares."

"Mas...está tudo bem contigo, né?" – meio preocupada.

"Olha, desenc...cuidado!! – mas não deu tempo quando viu a garota já havia ido de encontrão com Sakura que agora estava no chão. – "Saki, você ta bem?"

ª

"Ai..." – passando a mão na cabeça – "To sim...aí a gente fico de papo e que horas são?"

"Quase 8 horas da manhã. A gente vai se atrasar vamos!" – ajudando-as a se levantar depois olhou para a moça que deu o encontrão – A senhorita está bem?"

"Sim me desculpe estava com pressa" – levantando-se envergonhada

"Sem problemas. Apenas tome mais cuidadoo" – falou ao ser puxado por Sakura

"Está desculpada moça! Vamos Gori-san!" – correndo segurando o rapaz na mão deixando uma garota confusa para trás

"Será que aquela...não...não pode ser...estou imaginando coisas..." – pensou confusa

"Meilin, terra para Meilin!Oi, sou eu Shaoran, lembra? – balançando a mão na sua frente.

"Oi, to aqui! Vamos logo, senão vamos acabar realmente nos atrasando.Anda.

"Ta né..."

É seria um longo ano, e as surpresas estavam só começando.

1° fic que tenho coragem de postar !!

Espero que gostem

By Tamy °


End file.
